Episode 9972 (6th January 2020)
Plot Evelyn disregards Fiz's wishes and asks Jade when she's moving on. Jade says she's already started flat-hunting. Amy guilt trips Paula into letting her continue with her work experience at the solicitors but she's shot down when she demands a fully paid internship. David counts on Shona being able to breathe on her own to spare him having to give the order to switch off her machine. Jade lies to Dr Gaddas that Hope is being abused by Fiz and shows her the photographs of the fake bruises. Tara Swift tells Gemma and Chesney that Head Office wants to hold the next photoshoot in a posh house in Oakhill as No.5 is too small for their camera crew. Gemma thinks they're being looked down upon and tells Tara the deal's off. David blocks Shona's friends from visiting in case they treat it as a goodbye. Mary witters on about violets at Preston's Petals after googling "gay flowers". Amy tells Tracy in no uncertain terms that if Paula won't pay her, she will. Dr Gaddas refers Hope's case to social services. Daniel brings Bertie in for his injections. David is scared that Shona won't respond and barricades himself in her room so that the doctors can't test her. Bertie has a meltdown after the first of four jabs. Daniel can't bear to hear him suffer and stops Dr Gaddas from administering the other three. David faces up to the fact that Shona may die and allows the other visitors in. Social care provider Christine Hillier tells Fiz and Tyrone that doctors are concerned about Hope's recent injuries. They can't explain the bruises on Hope's arm and Fiz says that Hope often makes things up when Christine questions the discrepancy between their story and Hope's with regards to Hope's fractured arm. The Platts, Roy and Leanne visit Shona, with Billy and Eileen following later. Jade views a flat in Talbot Road. Gemma has barely finished one feed when she starts the next one. She realises they're going to need the money from Freshco and calls Tara back. Social services ask Hope about her injuries at Bessie Street School. Clayton is told about Shona's condition and to stay away. Christine reports to Fiz and Tyrone that Hope has confirmed the allegations against them while a doctor has classified her injuries were either non accidental or unexplained. Hope and Ruby are required to live somewhere else while an investigation is carried out. Fiz and Tyrone are stricken while Evelyn is furious and marches over to the medical centre demanding to see Hope's medical records. Moira turns her away as she's not immediate family. Doctors remove Shona's breathing tube. Gemma tells Tara they'll do the photoshoot as long as they can sign-off on the final product. She agrees to pass their request onto Head Office. Kevin offers to house Hope and Ruby at No.13 for as long as they need. Fiz and Tyrone are upset that they're not allowed to see the girls without arranging it with social services first. After some complications, Shona starts breathing on her own. David breaks down after a stressful day. Shona remains in a coma. The neurosurgeon tells the Platts that she has defied the odds but a full recovery remains unlikely. Fiz tells the girls that she's cleaning their rooms so as not to scare them. Jade returns and acts surprised when she hears about the day's events. Cast Regular cast *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Platt - Julia Goulding *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Aled, Bryn, Carys & Llio Brown - Charlotte & James Holt and Arthur, Lily & Lucy Taylor (Uncredited) *Bertie Osbourne - Ellis Blain and Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall *Tara Swift - Catherine Ayers *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie *Christine Hillier - Rachel Lumberg *Neurosurgeon - Kaye Brown Places *Coronation Street *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception and room 1 *Preston's Petals *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Barlow Legal Services *Bessie Street School - Meeting room *Weatherfield General - Room 6, corridor and waiting room Notes *This hour-long episode was broadcast at 7.30pm and has two production codes, P694/9972 and P694/9973. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A social worker brings worrying news for Fiz and Tyrone; and Bertie's injections prove an ordeal for Daniel. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,163,808 viewers (10th place). Category:2020 episodes Category:Extended episodes